Giga Gargantuar (Boss)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Giga-gargantuar. '' '''Giga Gargantuar' is a boss zombie in the Garden Ops mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is a more powerful form of the Gargantuar. Like the Gargantuar, the Giga Gargantuar is exceedingly troublesome when support classes are not available and with a big amount of other zombies and zombie bosses. He is similar to the regular Gargantuar, but he wears a shredded black suit, black sunglasses, a heart tattoo engraved with "IMP," and has red eyes. The Giga Gargantuar has a near identical attack of the Gargantuar. Like the Gargantuar, he will attempt to smash plants with his telephone pole if they are near him. However, the Giga Gargantuar has some new moves and the electricity element. He can use his telephone pole to fire an electricity laser which deals high damage if the player has not taken cover. He is also now able to shoot three explosive Imps, rather than one, making it extremely more lethal than before. However, he does not have the charge attack the Gargantuar has. Like the Gargantuar, they cannot be swallowed or frozen, but they are vulnerable to the Chompers' Goop. Health *Easy: 1400 HP *Normal: 2100 HP *Hard: 2800 HP *CRAAAAZY: 3500 HP Abilities *Giga Power Pole: Shoots a ray of lightning that follows the plant as the Giga Gargantuar moves.It deals 4 damage constantly. *Giga Smash: Smashes a nearby plant with its electrified pole dealing 40 damage . *Giga Imp: Launches three Giga Imps from a medium distance dealing 25 damage for each Imp thrown. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Garden Variety DLC * ''Garden Warfare 2'' Trials of Gnomus DLC * * Super Giga Gargantuar wave cutscene: (Garden Warfare) When the slots land on three Giga Gargantuars, an animation will show with the Giga Imp appearing out of the ground. Suddenly, the Giga Gargantuar unearths himself, "smashing" the Giga Imp and then roaring loudly. Then he grabs his telephone pole from the ground and shoots a stream of lighting while Giga Imp tries to avoid it then does a happy dance near the Giga Gargantuar. The cutscene ends and the boss fight begins. During a Super Giga Gargantuar Wave, Electric variants will appear often (e.g: Physicist and Electro Brainz (Garden Warfare 2 only)). Gallery maxresdefault (1).jpg|A Giga Gargantuar going out from the ground holding a Giga Imp hg.jpg|A Giga Gargantuar using its electricity attack Giga Gargantuar Slot.jpg|Three Giga Gargantuars in the Zomboss Slot GigaImpVanquish.PNG|Vanquished by the Giga Gargantuar GW2 Giga Gargantuar Idle.jpg|Giga Gargantuar as he appears in Garden Warfare 2 Giga Garg.PNG|A closeup of the Giga Gargantuar Giga Gargantuar GW2 Boss Icon.png|His icon in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Videos Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Super Giga Gargantuar Boss Wave|Gameplay Trivia *His original appearance in the Zomboss Slots was a red Gargantuar. *He wears shades to hide his red eyes. **In Garden Warfare 2, his eyes are no longer red, and his sunglasses are broken. It is unknown why this happens. *His stubble is more visible in Garden Warfare 2. *He appears to be a former rock-star according to his theme. *He has a tattoo on his left arm that is a heart that says "IMP" on it which is a reference to the heart tattoos that say "Mom" on them. *If he is firing his electricity laser at you, and you get behind cover, he will stop his laser, but still keep his laser in the ready-to-fire position, and walk until you are exposed and he can hit you again, and then start firing his laser at you again. He can do this again and again if you continue to hide while he is shooting at you, making him even more deadly. *Strangely enough he shares the same health as the regular Gargantuar, while in ''Plants vs. Zombies ''he has double health than the Gargantuar. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare